Skittish
by Queen Of Dead Hearts
Summary: When Jasper, and Alice first move in with the Cullen's Jasper is still a little...edgy. And one of the Cullens cough-Emmett-cough, does something stupid -shocker- to set him off. Please Read&R One-Shot


____

_This a little one-shot (most likely) about wen Jasper, and Alice first moved into the Cullen's. Just all the Cullen's POV. They've been living with them for a week or so.  
Disclaimer time! clearly i do not own the twilight saga, characters, wish I did..but dont.  
Anyway hope u like it, n plz review! _

* * *

Carlise's POV

I was sitting in the living room, reading. Esme, and Alice had gone shopping. I really just felt like relaxing. Helping to ease the tension from Alice, and Jasper's transition to the family had taken a lot out of (of course) had some...issues with Jasper, and Alice.

She thought Alice was psychotic, and that Jasper was dangerous. I understood why she might think these things at first. But once you got to know them, they were really nice people. My first reaction to them was similar. Jasper's battle scars, and pale red eyes had given him an intimidating look. But he had been nothing but polite since arriving. Alice, at first, seemed a bit crazy, but she was really a sweet girl.

I glanced at the window. The boys were outside. Wrestling or something. Emmett, and Edward were trying to take Jasper's mind off of his worries. He seemed to become very nervous when Alice wasn't around . . . Actually he was kind of nervous all the time. But it was much worse without Alice.

Jasper was very...skittish.  
Little noises would cause him to jump. Things like closing a door, knocking on a door, walking up behind him without saying anything, calling his name. He would jump up, or growl, or hiss. It made me feel bad for Jasper. Clearly, something traumatic had happened to him to cause him to react this way. But I doubted he was ready to share. I sighed. Poor guy . . .

"Emmett don't," I heard Edward caution.  
Then their was a loud crashing noise.

Emmett laughter was followed by a series of growls.

"Easy, Jasper, I was just- " I heard Emmett say.  
"Ow," Emmett whined, "Bad Jasper"

Then there was a loud crash.  
"Jasper calm down!" Edward screamed.

I threw down my book and ran outside. Followed by Rosalie.

_******* Emmett's POV******_

Jasper was so . . . twitchy. Yep, thats a good word for Jasper. Twitchy...  
And today Jasper was extra 'twitchy.'

Alice, and Esme had gone shopping. Jasper was even more high-strung then usual. Which I used to think was impossible. I wasn't sure what happened to Jasper to make him so edgy but my quess is, it was bad. I asked Edward once. He said _"Jasper isn't ready to talk about it, and I don't think he would appreciate me telling you."_ So it was a mystery for now.

Edward, Jasper, and I were outside. Me, and Edward were play fighting. Jasper was just kinda watching. Edward told me Jasper wouldn't want to play. I didn't question it. It wasn't really any of my buisness.

"You're such a cheater, Edward" I muttered. Getting up. Edward had just beaten me at yet another wrestling match.  
"I can't help it," Edward said shrugging.

"Well can't you just turn it off," I asked.  
"No," Edward said, "And the answer will always be 'no.' So don't bother asking me again"

Something told me I would probably be asking him that question every time he beat me . . . I was getting bored of fighting Edward. Nobody likes to play with a cheater. An idea occured to me then. I mean, what could it hurt?

"Emmett, don't," Edward cautioned.  
I ignored him. I don't have to listen to him. He's not my mother . . .

Jasper had turned his attention away from us, and was staring at house. I silently crept towards him. A little to the left so I wouldn't be in his line of vision. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to my at all. He seemed very far away.

Once I was ten feet away I pounced, knocking him to the ground. I pinned him and laughed. He began to growl, and thrash angryly.  
"Calm down Jasper," I said laughing a bit, "I was just-" I began.

Then Jasper craned his neck so his teeth were next to my arm.  
Then he bit me. The twitchy little devil bit me!

"Ow," I complained.  
He tried to bite me again and I smacked his shoulder. "Bad Jasper," I scolded teasingly. But I was still a little confused and kinda pissed.  
Then something hard jammed into my stomach. Rocketing me about fifty feet away.

I crashed into a tree knocking it to the ground.  
"Calm Down Jasper!" Edward screamed.

I got up. Jasper was crouched about twenty feet in front of me. Growling and glaring; seeming pissed. Edward grabbed him from behind. Pinning his arms behind his back. But Jasper was pretty strong, stronger then Edward probably.

He almost broke free when Carlisle and Rose got helped Edward restrain Jasper. While Rose stood in front of him. Keeping Jasper from coming any closer. Jasper snarled, and hissed for about twenty seconds before he suddenly stopped. His eyes wide in shock. Shock from . . . ?

"Jasper what the hell is wrong with you!" I demanded.  
"What the hell is going on!" Rose asked.

"Call Alice," Carlisle told Rose, "Now."  
She nodded, and ran into the house.

Well that was random . . .

_***** Edward's POV*****_

I pinned Jasper's arms behind his back. He was pretty strong though and I almost couldn't hold him. Carlisle came to the rescue though. He wrapped his arms around Jasper forcing his arms to the side. He couldn't fight both of us.

He struggled for exactly twenty six seconds before suddenly stopping.  
_"What the hell is wrong with ME!" _he thought, his mind tainted with self loathing, _"Why did I do that! Damn my instincts. Damn them to hell. Ugh they must think I'm a lunatic."_

"Jasper what the hell has gotten into you!" Emmett asked, un-sensitive as always.  
"What the hell is going on!" Rose asked.

"Call Alice," Carlisle told Rose, "Now"  
She nodded, and ran into the house.

Why doesn't anybody listen to me?  
I read minds, for God's sake. Emmett should learn that when I tell him not to do something . . . he really shouldn't do it.

I knew Jasper would react like that. Decades of warfare had taught him not to allow himself to be pinned. So he did everything in his power to free himself. After he was free, he growled at Emmett as a warning. And he struggled when me, and Carlisle restrained him because he didn't know who we were. And we scared him.

Stupid Emmett.  
He should have listened to me . . .

_***** Rose's POV*****_

For about a minute I stood in front of the phone, concentrating on my descion to call the pay phone outside the little botique in town. Once I was sure Alice would know I was going to call, I dialed the number.

Alice picked up on the first ring.  
"Rosalie?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Umm well it's Jasper . . . " I said.  
"What about Jasper!" she demanded.

"Well he's sort of attacked my husband and I think he's having some kind of mental breakdown . . ." I told her.  
"Oh my God," she muttered, "We'll be right there."

The line went dead.  
"Bye," I muttered to nobody.

_***** Alice's POV*****_

There is something deeply wrong with me. How could I be so stupid as to not pay attention to my husband's future? I knew he had problems with trust, self-control, and large groups . . . I should of seen this coming.

But I was too busy looking at clothes! Freakin clothes!  
And now Jasper has snapped.

_"Good job Alice,"_ I thought dryly as I sped home.

_***** Esme's POV*****_

Poor Jasper. He always seemed so fragile. I knew he didn't like to display weakness but it was obvious. Someone had broken Jasper.  
I wondered what happened to cause Jasper to react so strongly. When we pulled in the driveway the house was quiet.

We hurried inside, and looked around.  
Everyone was in the living room. Everyone but Jasper.

"Where's Jasper?" Alice demanded.  
Emmett nodded towards the staircase.

Alice bolted upstairs.  
"What happened?" I asked sitting down next to Carlisle.

"Well, I tackled Jasper for fun, but he didn't react so well . . . " Emmett said.  
"Emmett," I scolded.

"I told him not to," Edward muttered.  
"Anyway, the lil' devil bit me," Emmett continued, tracing a faint cresent shaped scar on his elbow, "And damn does it hurt!"  
"Well imagine how Jasper feels," Carlisle interupted, "He has tons of those"

Emmett shrugged. "I know," he muttered, "Anyway then he kneed me in the stomach . . . hard. I flew at least fifty feet in the air. It was awsome . . .but thats beside the point. Then he got all agressive. He was growling, and hissing, and things of that sort."

"Then I came up from behind him," Edward added, "Trying to hold him back . . . but he wouldn't stop struggling"  
"So me, and Carlisle came out," Rose chimed in.

"I grabbed him from behind as well," Carlisle said taking over as narrarto, "He struggled for a minute before calming down. Then after we let him go, he ran inside. Ran upstairs, and hasn't come down since."

"Poor Jasper," I mumbled.  
"Yeah," Carlisle murmered.

"So, Edward," Emmett asked, "Why did he react like that"  
"Jasper doens't want me to tell you that," Edward said, slightly roboticly.

"Fine, be that way," Emmett said.

_**** Jasper's POV *****_

There is something seriously wrong with me.  
I can't believe I acted like that. It'd be one thing if it was a stranger. But it was my brother.

I am such a freak. I mean, as if being a vampire isn't freaky enough . . . Add some scars, and some mental unstability and BAM you got yourself a real freak. Alice walked into our room. I refused to make eye contant. She layed down next to me. Not speaking. She just ran her fingers through my hair.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked.  
I shook my head 'no.'

"Okay," Alice whispered, "Whenever your ready"

***** Alice's POV *****

One hour and thirty-four minutes later Jasper was finally ready to talk.  
"I didn't mean to do that," Jasper whispered.

"I know, honey," I cooed.  
"It was instinct," he muttered, "I couldn't stop"

"I know, honey, I know," I purred.  
"I'm sorry," Jasper mumbled.

"About what?" I asked.  
"About acting like that. About being weak, and not being able to control my-" I cut him off.

"You are not weak," I nearly growled. He always called himself weak. Whenever he slipped up, or let his instincts get the better of him. I hated it when he said he was weak. His low self esteem bugged me sometimes. He was perfect - well, perfect for me.  
"Yes I am," Jasper said, "And I'm sorry. I wanted to be strong for you"

"Honey," I said sadly, "You are strong."  
"Mhm," he mumbled, seeming unconvinced.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, and he jumped a little.  
"You just gotta work on being a wee bit less skittish" I mumbled.


End file.
